Problem: The scale on a map is 1cm : 6km. If two cities are 7cm apart on the map, what is the actual distance in km between the two cities?
Explanation: The scale means that every 1cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 6km. A distance of 7cm on the map is the same as 7 $\cdot$ 1cm. The actual distance between the two cities is 7 $\cdot$ 6km, or 42km.